herofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Burton
Charlie Burton is the human protagonist of the 1999 movie, Little Heroes and the owner of Samson and Hercules. He appears in the 2000 sequel, Little Heroes 2 and was played by Camryn Walling. Biography ''Little Heroes'' Charlie is the son of Shelly and Harry Burton and owner of dogs Samson and Hercules. When out cycling and walking his dogs he witnesses a mugging of a woman, but the two dogs go to stop the mugger and retrieve her bag. When his father and mother leave for Washington to testify against a tobacco company Charlie remains at home with their maid Maria and the two dogs. However bunglers Carny and Slick who work for the tobacco company break into the house and kidnap Charlie in order to use him to stop Harry Burton testifying. They tie him up and leave him in the truck to chase down the dogs who stole the keys to the truck. Hercules arrives at the truck and attempts to untie Charlie but to no avail, as Carny and Slick arrive back and leave with him. Charlie is taken to a barn near a stables which was given to Carny and Slick as a hangout. They leave him in the barn until they get the word to return him. Luckily Samson and Hercules tracked them down and Charlie is untied with the help of Samson. They make a run for it and when Charlie witnesses Slick trying to attack Samson, he grabs a giant paddle and hits Slick who falls into the water. Charlie and the dogs are retrieved by police whilst Carny and Slick are taken away in a police car. Back home, a pleased Charlie witnesses his father become a national hero after testifying in the end, and gives the two dogs a high five. ''Dog Story: Little Heroes 2'' A year after the events of the first film, Charlie goes to stay with his Aunt Karen who works in public relations for the navy and even gives him a tour of the navy ships. During this an old man falls into the water whilst fishing and begins drowning, but Samson and Hercules jump to the rescue and save him. Camera crews come to get an interview on the story, and Charlie, his aunt and the dogs are treated with a VIP trip to Universal Studios and to also see a film awards. Unaware to them though, Carny and Slick have escaped prison and wish to get "closure" over the past grievance, and see the news story. At Universal Studios Theme Park, Charlie spends the day with his Aunt whilst the dogs are taken to a dog parlour to get them ready for the upcoming event. To an oblivious Charlie calamity ensues between the dogs and Carny and Slick. Hercules is eventually captured by the pair and Samson finds Charlie to "warn" him. The pair then go to save Hercules, but during this Charlie rides a buggy in which the break jams and he ends up riding out of the warehouse Hercules is being held in and manages stop. Inside, Hercules and Samson save Carny and Slick and make amends with the pair, giving them closure and a chance to redeem themselves. Carny and Slick are again arrested (although they believe it is part of some act). When Charlie asks his aunt what will become of them, she says that their sentences will be reduced as they have redeemed themselves. Trivia *Charlie is absent in the third installment Top Dogs: Little Heroes 3. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned in dialogue that his father is on vacation, so it is to be assumed Charlie is also. Category:Kids Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Rescuers